Butterfly Kisses
by lady isis14
Summary: Just a little story I put together with one of my favorit songs. I do hope you enjoy it.


Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha charaters and I don't own the song Butterfly Kisses. I do hope you like my little story and the song I put into it.

**Butterfly Kisses Inuyasha Style**

Sesshomaru sits at his daughters wedding reception. He watched Rin and her husband, Kohaku, have their dance. He starts to think back to when he first held her.

23 Years Earlier

Kagome lays on the bed covered in sweat. She was sore and tired from hours of labor. After the nurse was finished cleaning her off, she hands the baby to Sesshomaru.

"She is just as beautiful as you are love. Thank you for our precious little girl." Sesshomaru said before kissing Kogome's forehead.

"Well you did help, Sess. What do you think of Rin for her name?" Kagome asked looking up at him.

"I think it's a wonderful name for her. Our little girl, Rin." Sesshomaru whispered.

At the sound of her name from her father, Rin opened her eyes. As she looked right up at Sesshomaru, Rin smiles.

_There's two things I know for sure,_

_She was sent here from Heaven,_

_And She's daddy's little girl._

Years start to pass slowly. Kagome was happy that Rin had a strong bond with her father. She never was able to have a bond with hers. When Sesshomaru wasn't noticing, Kagome would watch them. She noticed every night he would stay next to Rin until she was asleep.

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,_

_She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes,_

_And I thank God for all of the joy in,_

_My Life, but most of all for..._

_..Butterfly kisses after bed time prayer,_

_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair._

**13 Year Earlier**

Kagome had talked Sesshomaru into having pony rides on Rin's tenth birthday. Of course never wanting his wife sad, he agreed. Little did he know how many pictures would be taken. Rin came running up to her parents wanting on a pony. Kagome smiled and pushed Sesshomaru towards the ponies.

_"Walk beside the pony,_

_Daddy. It's my first ride."_

Rin comes into Sesshomaru's study. She was doing her best not to drop the tray. Sesshomaru looks at the cake knowing Rin did it herself. He looks towards the door where his wife is smiling.

"Happy Father's Day, Daddy. I made the cake myself. Mommy helped with the big things." Rin smiled.

Sesshoumaru looks at the cake again. He was happy with his cake.

_"I know the cake looks funny,_

_Daddy but I sure tried."_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong,_

_I must have done something right,_

_To Deserve a hug every morning,_

_And butterfly kisses at night._

_Sweet Sixteen today,_

_She looking like her momma,_

_A little more every day._

_One part woman, the other part girl._

_To perfume and make up,_

_Form ribbons and curls._

Sesshomaru opens the door and looks at the boy standing there.

"Hi, I'm Kohaku. I'm here to pick up your daughter. We are going to the movies." Kohaku said nervously.

"I like you to came to the door. It shows you have respect for everyone here." Sesshomaru said while shaking Kohaku's hand.

_Trying her wings out in a great,_

_Big world...but I remember..._

Rin comes down the stairs. Sesshomaru half wanting to lock her away. Both men couldn't take their eyes off her.

_Butterfly kisses after bed time prayers,_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair._

_"You know how much I love you daddy,_

_But you don't mind,_

_I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."_

Rin quickly kisses Sesshomaru's cheek. Kohaku walks rin to the car. Sesshomaru's eyes on them a little worried.

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong,_

_I must have done something write,_

_To deserve her love every morning,_

_And butterfly kisses at night._

_All the precious time,_

_Ohhh like the wind when the years go by,_

_Precious butterfly,_

_Spread your wings and fly._

2 Years Go By

Sesshomaru was very proud of Rin. Rin graduated collage early. Not long after Kohaku asked Rin to marry him. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome were happy for them.

_She'll change her name today._

_She'll make a promise,_

_And I'll give her away._

_Standing in the bride's room,_

_Just staring at her._

_She asked me what I'm thinking,_

_And I said "I'm not sure,_

_I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."_

Present Day

Sesshomaru was having second thoughts about giving her away. Kagome was putting the last touches on Rin's dress and hair.

_Then she leaned over...and gave me..._

_Butterfly kisses with her mama there._

_Sticking little while flowers all up in her hair._

_"Walk me down the aisle daddy. It's just_

_About time."_

_"Does my wedding gown look pretty,_

_Daddy?" " Daddy, don't cry."_

Sesshomaru closed his eyes regrouping himself. He keeps himself from crying.

"You look very beautiful, Rin. Both your mother and I are happy for you." Sesshomaru whispers in her ear.

_Oh with all that I've done wrong,_

_I must have done something right,_

_To deserve her love every morning,_

_And butterfly kiss._

Sesshomaru walks Rin down the aisle. His mind not wanting to to let her get married. With Rin looking like her mother, Kagome, he couldn't say no. Not once wanting to see them sad.

_I couldn't ask God for more, man this is,_

_What love is._

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always,_

_Remember...._

Kohaku and Rin run out of the church. Everyone throwing rice and wishing them luck. When they get to the reception, they were very happy. Sesshomaru smiled as he know his baby girl was happy. Getting up Sesshomaru started dancing with Rin.

_Everything in the morning and butterfly kisses...._

"I'm going to miss our baby girl. At least Kohaku will make her happy. She is in good hands now." Sesshomaru said pulling Kagome to him.

"She had to grow up. Kohaku can take care of her." Kagome said.

They sat there watching the video of the reception. Both having tears falling from their eyes.


End file.
